


Skipping that Part

by ElsieIvy



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieIvy/pseuds/ElsieIvy
Summary: Another old work I'm moving over from fanfiction.net.  Basically some thoughts on what could have happenedwhen Dallas and Tim fought that night that Bob got killed. Obviously AU fromthere on out





	1. Chapter 1

"It's WRONG to slash tires," Dally said to himself mimicking a random authority figure. He grinned faintly. Tim's car was now sitting on the rims of the wheels.

"What the hell?"

Dally turned around quickly and saw Curly standing there.

"You are so dead, Dallas," Curly exclaimed and took off running.

Dally swore and considered for a moment chasing him. It wasn't really worth it though. It didn't matter, Tim would know it was him anyway. This was basically how things always went. They'd fight, Dally would vandalize something of Tim's, they'd fight some more, then they'd have make up sex. It was a constant cycle. Tim went through a lot of tires.

It wasn't until later that Tim actually managed to catch up with Dally. Dallas was in a dangerous mood. Having pop thrown at you and getting told off by the guy you considered your best friend would do that to you. Dally was walking along Sutton, considering whether or not to head over to the Dingo.

An arm was flung over his shoulder suddenly. "You know Dallas, destruction of private property isn't very nice. Didn't they teach you nothing in the cooler."

"Tim," Dally's voice was cool.

"Hey hot stuff."

Dally glared. "Screw off and die."

Tim laughed. "Think we could skip the part where I kick your ass and go to the sex?"

"No. 'Cause there ain't gonna be no sex this time. It's over."

Tim rolled his eyes, confident that the younger boy would come around quickly enough. "Let's do this."

Dally sighed. They were standing by the abandoned lot; a perfectly good place for a rumble. He glared at Tim and dropped into a fighting stance.

Just then Curly Shepard came running up, grinning from ear to ear. "I told you you was gonna be in deep shit. I told you didn't I?"

Dally shook his head. Curly had to be one of the dumbest hoods he knew. I couldn't understand why Ponyboy would even give a guy like that the time of day, much less be buddies with him.

Curly grinned excited about the prospect of a fight.

"Shut up and stay out of the way," Tim commanded his brother, turning his attention back to Dally.

Tim threw the first punch, which Dally ducked almost effortlessly. He countered, catching Tim in the face. Tim had a feeling that that was going to bruise. He knocked Dally to the ground and half sitting on him began pummeling his ribs. He could almost hear them crack under the force of his fist. Dally rolled Tim off and they rolled around neither getting the upper hand of a few minutes. Finally it seemed that Dally was winning. Tim was on his stomach, Dally kneeling on his back, twisting his arm behind him and screaming his hatred for Tim and the world in general.

Curly was standing off to the side screaming encouragement to Tim, who was ignoring him and he realized that Tim was definitely going to lose. He couldn't stand Dally. He didn't like the amount of time that Tim spent with him and couldn't understand how they were constantly going from inseparable to trying to kill each other. Anyway, if Tim lost a fight to Dally it would be trouble. Tim was a gang leader, Dally was just some stupid punk. If it got out that he beat Tim, pretty soon everyone would be challenging Tim's authority.

Almost without realizing it, Curly pulled the switchblade out of his pocket, and charged at the two boys fighting.

Tim's face was mashed into the dirt and Dally was kneeling on him. He wasn't too surprised by this. It wasn't that Tim wasn't a good fighter, but Dally was obviously angry and well, that could be a pretty lethal combination there.

Suddenly it stopped, Dally's weight was suddenly off of him. Tim rolled over, confused, wondering what was going on. Dally was sitting there, a shocked look on his face, which was now a sickly white. Curly was standing over him, knife in his hand, looking nearly as pale.

"Oh God, oh God," Curly began mumbling over to himself. Tim was still trying to take it in. He stared at the front of Dally's white shirt. It was staining quickly with blood.

Dally wasn't saying anything. Tim could see the fear in his eyes though. It was only overpowered by hatred. "You told him to do that," Dally whispered.

Tim shook his head. "No, I… no don't think that." He didn't even know what to do. Scream at Curly? Take care of Dally? At the moment Dally took precedence. Curly's sorry ass would be there tomorrow for a beating.

Tim nervously knelt next to the blond. He started to lift Dally's shirt.

"Don't touch me. Don't you touch me," Dally whispered. He struggled, trying to get to his feet.

"Dally, please… I swear I didn't know he would do that. I mean I knew he was dumb but I didn't know he was that dumb."

Curly was still standing there, holding the knife. He'd never stabbed someone before. He'd expected Tim to appreciate the help, not be all worried.

"I'd drive you to the hospital, but my car doesn't have any tires," Tim said. Still trying to figure out what to do. He hoped just talking would calm Dally down enough that he could at least look at the wound.

Tim tried again to look at the injury. Dally didn't protest this time. He just sat there trembling, glaring openly at both the Shepards.

To Tim's relief, Curly didn't appear to have hit any major organs. It was pretty deep though, and Tim worried about blood loss. "You need to be in the hospital. Curly, gimme that damn knife and go run and get help. Say that we was just walking by and we found him like this and somebody must have jumped him."

Curly nodded and handed the knife over to Tim, glad to have it out of his hands.

"The Curtis's are just around the corner," Dally said.

"Good, go get them then," Tim commanded.

Curly took off running.

Tim wiped the handle of the knife, hoping to have eradicated any fingerprints and tossed it quickly across the lot, using his shirt as a buffer between his hand and the knife.

"You got it Dallas? Some one jumped you and stabbed you."

Dally glared. He wasn't promising anything.

Tim pulled off his shirt and pressed it against Dally's side. "Please?" God this was embarrassing, begging like this. "Look, Curly is just a kid, and he could get in deep shit for this. I mean this ain't no kiddy crime: assault with a deadly weapon?"

Dally was silent.

"I swear to God, go along with this or I'll kill you."

"Don't threaten me. I'll say what I want to who I want."

It was Tim's turn to get quiet. Why the hell can't I have normal relationships? He wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny and Ponyboy were walking. Cherry and Marcia had just been retrieved by their boyfriends and Two Bit had wandered off to find some action. They headed to the lot thinking that they could have a chance to relax and talk. They were surprised therefore to be nearly mowed over by Curly Shepard, with Soda running right behind him.

"What's going on?" Ponyboy asked, confused.

"It's Dally," Soda explained barely slowing down. "Curly said he got jumped and he's hurt real bad. Darry is bringing the truck over."

Johnny drew in a little gasped breath. They were all at the lot within a minute.

Dally was sitting, propped up against the brick wall, and Tim was kneeling next to him, shirtless.

Thank God, Tim thought when he saw that Curly had returned with reinforcements.

He let Soda push him out of the way and check Dally's wound. "Don't worry, Darry'll be here in a minute with the truck. Traffic was real bad so I ran instead."

Dally nodded. He didn't need Soda's concern. Sometimes, truth be told, he didn't really like the middle Curtis boy very much. Soda was just so sweet and likeable it got on Dally's nerves. He saw Ponyboy and Johnny standing behind Soda, looking on worriedly. Then they all saw headlights and heard the truck pull up.

Darry jumped out and crouched by Dally, next to Soda. "You okay?"

Dally didn't mention what a stupid question that was. "I'm okay."

"Can you walk?"

Dally didn't anwer that in what Darry deemed an appropriate time though and before he knew it, Darry was picking him up and carrying him to the truck. Darry deposited him in the passenger seat.

"If y'all are comin along get in the back," Darry said to the group of greasers standing there.

Obediently Ponyboy, Johnny, and Soda piled in to the bed of the old Ford. After a minute of debate, Tim and Curly got in as well. Darry roared off.

"Dally's real lucky y'all found him," Soda commented.

Tim grunted noncommittally and Curly blushed brightly and looked uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

"Darry?" Dallas asked softly.

"Yeah?" Darrel didn't take his eyes off the road.

"I got a knife in my right shoe, can you hold on to it for me. They'll probably take it if they find it at the hospital."

"Wait a minute. You had a knife and you didn't use it? What were you thinking? Some guys jump you and you don't even take out your blade?" Darry was about to jump into a full lecture when he realized that this was Dally and not one of his brothers he was talking to.

Dally shut his eyes, hoping that Darry would just assume that he'd passed out. He felt about ready to actually. Dally hadn't been about to pull a knife on Tim. He was mad, and he wanted to beat Tim's head into the pavement, but he hadn't wanted to kill him. Tim hadn't pulled a knife, so he hadn't pulled a knife. He couldn't believe Tim had pulled such a dirty trick though.

When they got to the hospital, Darry removed the blade from Dallas's shoe, and left it in the truck. He then picked the smaller teen up and carried him easily into the ER.

"All he needs is the cape," Soda commented watching. He was only half joking. Darry really did look like some kind of superhero carrying a poor injured boy to safety.

Dally wasn't exactly high priority in the emergency room. People there just didn't have much pity for what they saw as a greaser teenager who had obviously been fighting. Dally just sat there silently, pressing Tim's shirt against his side. The other boys sitting around him talked, but he could barely understand them.

In the light of the hospital, Tim's black eye was much more visible.

"What happened?" Darry asked.

"Earlier this evening I met up with Dally to settle that little tire slashing thing. It was just a skin fight."

Darry narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. The story seemed a bit off to him. "So you guys fought and then later this evening you ran into Dally again and he'd been jumped."

Tim nodded. "Come on, you don't actually think I'd pull a blade on him!"

Darry was silent. It was true, Tim and Dally were always fighting, but even when they had the opportunity to use other weapons, they always kept it to a skin fight.

Finally they moved Dally back to one of the little curtained off rooms.

The doctor had offered to let one of the boys go back with him. "I will," Tim said before anyone else had a chance to answer. They others looked at him strangely but didn't object.

"Want to finish the job?" Dally asked bitterly as he lay on the cot in the little room. Tim sat in a tiny plastic chair next to him. They were still waiting for the doctor to show up.

"Dallas, would you please believe me: I didn't have anything to do with it. Curly's a moron."

"Damn straight he is."

"He's also my brother."

Dally was silent. He had a feeling that Tim was telling the truth about this. A neuron in Curly's already over taxed brain had misfired and he'd thought it would be a good idea to stab Dally. He was still plenty angry over everything else though. Just because Tim hadn't tried to kill him, didn't mean he hadn't cheated on him while he was in jail.

"What about Sylvia?"

Tim shut his eyes. At least Dally was willing to talk about it now instead of just destroying his property.

"Do you have any idea how messed up it is to find out that while you were in jail, your girlfriend has been sleeping with your boyfriend?" Dally kept his voice low, they didn't need everyone hearing this, but the anger was obvious.

Tim didn't mention how messed up it was to have both a boyfriend and a girlfriend.

Dally didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't that fact that Sylvia had cheated on him that he cared about. Sylvia cheated on him all the time, even when he wasn't locked up. It was Tim sleeping around that had really hurt.

Dally tried to sit up a little. He sucked in a sharp breath in pain and sank back down.

Tim looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry." Tim really hated apologizing. He wondered if they made cards- sweetie, I'm sorry I was sleeping with your girlfriend while you were in jail cards. In this neighborhood they would probably sell pretty well actually.

The doctor walked in then kicking Tim out and saving Tim from further groveling.

Tim was pretty sure that Dally would forgive him eventually. In fact, if Curly hadn't have gotten involved, Tim thought that there was a pretty good chance that he would have been in the middle of some very steamy make up sex right now. He was going to kill Curly.

When Tim got back into the waiting room he didn't like what he saw one bit. Curly was giving a blow by blow description of how they had rescued Dally from a group of twenty socs.

"I thought you said that they were already gone by the time you got there," Soda said sounding confused.

"They were," Tim said firmly, giving Curly a dirty look.

Curly sulked. His story had been much better.


End file.
